Love At First Bite
by Pure.Awesomeness.In.A.Jar
Summary: John meets a mysterious vampire in an allyway! both attracted to eachother for some reason. Lots of Yaoi so dont like dont read! Dave/John; Dirk/Jake Whole story made by me and my friend over txt! so dont go after me about it. she does john and i do dave, she does jake and i do dirk.
1. Attention!

**For those who have this set as an alert or whatever , thanks! and we are glad and thank everyone that like the story**

**Read please!**

**First off, yes i know the format is weird and their are errors. Whole story made by me and my friend over txt! so dont go after me about it. she does john and jake and i do dave and dirk. it switches ever paragraph between whos writing okay. we made this story before but due to my phone messing up i lost it. so we re did it, this story is mostly a just really rough draft, i hope to redo the whole thing when we finish writing it, when i do the story will change most likely. we do accept constructive criticism , but dont be an ass about it, this whole thing took like a month or so to do sofar okay, people put hard work into these stories, you dont have go up and be like this story is shit, your supposed to give them tips and help them become a better writer, not break down their dreams of becoming a writer just because you felt like being an asshole.**

**Second, fell free to tell us any misspelt words etc. or if we should add somethings! it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Third , i dont not own any charaters or homestuck that belongs to their appropriate owners (andrew hussie )**

**FORTH, THIS STORY DOES HAVE SEX IN IT MAINLY YAOI (GUY ON GUY) OKAY DONT LIKE DONT READ, LITTLE KIDS SHOULDN'T READ THIS ANYWAY!**

**thank you enjoy the story!**

**Love, A/J**


	2. Where Back On Baby!

Okay so its been awhile hasn't it! sorry about that. We didnt work on it for the longest time and since you guys seam to enjoy it and we have a new member on the crew NINI ( u/4172330/) who is kindly re-writing the story for us, giving us ideas and adding her input. It an amazing help and me and Jade love them for it. So while we have began continuing the story again, with an actual heading now. (we know what we're gonna do how were gonna finish it and all wheew shocking xD) okay so while we finish the story ninis gonna write for us. well upload the chapters for you guys to read. Any questions feel free to ask. And we are very sorry it took us so long. -PURE

Um, Hi. I will try to make my own account soon so yeah i will probably make more stories with pure and nini. -JADE

Hi- NINI

Enjoy the story! 3

**p.s. the old one has been taken down, as to not ruin the story for future readers.**


	3. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER ONE~

In the shadows of a dark alley, a blond male had a woman pinned to the wall. His eyes glowed a fierce red.

He caught the struggling woman by her chin and forced her gaze up to him. Her eyes drooped and her struggling ceased as the vampire's spell overcame her. Smirking, the male leaned in, fangs extending, and bit her neck.

John let out another sigh as he bumped into someone for the 12th (2nd) time that night. His phone buzzed in his pocket earning another sigh from the young male. _God not again. Might as well stand in this alley so I can text Rose back. _He stepped out of the flow of moving people into the nearby alley.

Resting his back against the wall, he began to dig his phone out of his pocket. However, he froze when he heard a choked sob come from deeper within the alley. John stopped trying to retrieve his phone and cautiously headed towards the source of the noise. Further in the shadows, behind a dumpster, were two figures leaning against the alley wall. A blonde boy was nuzzling a girl's neck. The girl spotted John pleading with her teary eyes for him to help her. That's when John noticed the boy had her pinned against the wall, and whatever the boy was doing to her, was causing a small stream of blood to trickle down the girl's slender body.

John acted on impulse grabbing the nearest object- a metal trash can lid- and proceeded to hit the other male hard over the head with it.

The boy pulled back in surprise allowing the woman to collapse onto the ground. But before she could scramble away, he grabbed her arm, whispered something to make her forget, and then licked her neck, effectively healing the wound he had made. Instantly the woman's face relaxed into an emotionless state. She calmly stood up and walked out of the alley like nothing had happened.

After she had completely disappeared the boy rubbed the back of his head and turned his attention to the young male behind him. He glared at John with glowing red eyes. His pair of aviator sunglasses hung from the neck of his shirt.

"And who the hell are you darlin'?" He drawled in a thick Texas accent. Without warning he grabbed John and pinned him against the wall with his body, causing the younger male to let out a small surprised squeak.

John froze, blue eyes widening at the sudden contact. Instinctively John mumbled, "I'm not a homo," a deep blush appearing on his face. He was use to this treatment from other guys at school but he sure as hell wasn't going to take it from some random stranger. He then pushed against the other male's chest in an attempt to make the other step away from him.

The blonde growled in response and grabbed John's wrists, pinning them above his head. "You made me lose my dinner. Plus it's quite rude to hit someone over the head with a trash can lid," he whispered, red eyes piercing large blue ones.

John's blush deepened and he glared at the other, "I'm sorry I was trying to SAVE a girl's life! I guess next time I'll just stand off to the side and let the bad guy get away with his actions!"

Suddenly the blonde tensed, head tilting to the side. He leaned closer and sniffed the younger male. The sweet, heady scent of O negative blood filled the vampire's nose; it was known to be the rarest and most delectable among vampires.

He pulled back, eyes widening at the boy pinned in front of him. A smirk slowly crept onto the blonde's face. He then used one hand to pin John's wrists above him and the other to tilt the boy's face up. "Actually, you know what? I think a rare delicacy such as yourself can repay for the meal lost tonight," he said huskily, smirking again.

John blushed furiously and began to struggle in the vampire's grip. "Stop fucking touching me pervert!" The vampire chuckled at the boy's reaction. "Don't worry darlin' I won't kill ya. I could make it enjoyable for you…or not," he whispered, licking and nibbling at John's ear.

John shivered and let a small moan escape his lips. He was usually a very verbal person, and in this situation, being the verbal type definitely wouldn't help him. Plus he couldn't help but react to the other's actions. _Stupid body and your damn sensitivity!_

The blonde smirked, "So, which shall it be?" He kissed down his neck, nibbling a bit. "I don't usually make people feel good while I feed, but you can be a special exception," he hummed.

John bit his lip, but not before another moan escaped him. He began to tremble, but managed to make his voice seem somewhat strong, "Just get this fucking over with already! My friends are going to be worried sick because I'm not replying to any of their texts right now." _Might as well endure it since there didn't seem to be any other way out of this._ "Your name first," he said, licking John's neck. His fangs began to elongate again, but he restrained himself from biting until he received a reply.

"John fucking Egbert! Now hurry the hell up!" he yelled, frustrated at the other's games.

The vampire smirked , "With pleasure," he purred and the bit into the younger's soft neck. John whimpered in pain, causing the blonde to pull back and lick the wound before gently biting again, this time to bring pleasure to the other.

John gasped at the new feeling. It was much more pleasant and…oh my gog. "Ah-ahhhh…fuck..jegus christ that feels…hnnn ~ W-w-what is this? L-let me go..plehnnease," he groaned. He felt like his whole body was heating up, and a familiar feeling was beginning to pool in his lower stomach. John moaned again and wrapped his legs around the others hips. His control was slowly slipping, being replaced by this dangerous desire. The other male groaned against John's neck, reveling in the taste of his blood. He let go of the younger male's wrists to cup his butt and tangle his hand in the other's hair so he could tilt it back further. The noises this blue-eyed cutie was making was causing the vampire to produce a low pitched whine in the back of his throat. At the feeling of the other's hands on his butt, John let out another moan and began to grind against the vampire, wrapping his arms around the other and digging his nails into his shoulders. More delicious noises poured from the poor male.

Groaning the vampire pulled away, licking John's neck to heal his bite mark. He then proceeded to clean off any stray blood with his tongue. Pulling back, he licked his lips and nuzzled John's cheek. His hot breath brushed against John's ear, "Someone enjoyed that," he chuckled.

John looked up at him, his eyes wide, like a deer's in the headlights. _What the fuck did he just do to me?!_ The blue-eyed male blushed at the vampire's comment, refusing to admit that he actually _did_ enjoy that way more than he should have. He also didn't want to let go of the blonde. If he did he feared that he wouldn't ever see him again. _I just met this stranger! I shouldn't even want to continue holding him like this! What the hell is wrong with me!_

The other male interrupted the younger's inner turmoil by leaning in closer. "Hey egderp. You taste _amazing_," he said, pulling back and staring at him some more.

John blushed again and unhooked his legs from around the vampire. He felt weak from the odd pleasure as he stood up. "Shut up asshole. I don't even know who you are." He tried to make his eyes steely and unmoving as his gaze met the vampires. _God damnit this guy's eyes are fucking gorgeous_ The blonde smirked and then leaned in for a quick peck on John's check, slipping a paper into his pocket unnoticed. Then without another word he turned around, disappearing into the night, leaving the other to process what just happened.


	4. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER TWO~

(**Before you begin reading, readers while the two text each other the you will be able to know what both are doing at the same time. For example you could say that when Dave sends a text you, the readers, would get a brief description of what Dave is doing while he texts John back.)**

John frowned. _What an asswipe. The guy just left me there and I still don't even know who the hell he is._ John was walking home still thinking about the encounter. After standing in the alley for quite some time contemplating about the mysterious stranger he met, a buzzing in his pocket had brought him out of his trance. He then spent a few more minutes frantically replying to all his friends' texts. They were concerned of course since he hadn't replied back in a couple of hours.

He walked through the front door and up the stairs, giving a brief greeting to his father, who was in the kitchen baking god knows what. John walked into his bedroom and began to undress. As he took his coat off a slip of paper fell out of the pocket. Curious, he walked over and carefully unfolded the paper to read what was written. On the paper in elegant scripture was a name, Dave Strider, and a number. "_Could this be from that guy in the alley?" _John thought. After staring at the paper some more he decided that he'd try the number and see what happened.

John opened his phone and added the name and number to his contacts list. Then he shyly sent a text to the number. His fingers shook as he typed out the text, "_Hey_," and sent it. Half of him pleading no one would reply and the other half hoping that he would. It wasn't long at all for a reply to be recieved.

"_Sup Egderp sure did take yah a while to find that paper_" Dave replied. He chuckled to himself.

John rolled his eyes at the reply, "_Whatever, you are such and ass! and you question why i took such a long time? i thou- nvm_" What was he thinking? He couldn't tell him how he felt. It was weird, especially since they just met, and it was under very questionable circumstances! How stupid of him to think that he might actually have a chance with someone. But unfortunately for John, Dave had caught onto the unfinished text.

"_thought what darlin?_" Dave walked through the door into his apartment and headed straight for his room. He began to peel off his shirt, shoes, and pants and then rummaged through his drawers for some sweats until he found an old gray pair and threw those on. He then laid back onto his bed to wait for John's reply.

John frowned. So much for claiming to not be a homo, now he had to admit to himself and this guy that he actually might like him. Slowly he texted back, fingers still trembling slightly, "_I thought i wouldn't get to see you again…_" He sent it before he could delete it and wimp out. Dave smiled at the reply and quickly texted him back. "_Now why would I leave you without yur daily dose of strider?_" He smirked, already thinking about how the boy might respond.

John blushed at the text and gave a loud, frustrated growl/sigh, throwing his head back onto his pillows. Why did things like this always manage to get him so flustered! It's not like he hasn't been exposed to this kind of teasing before. "_What if i never texted you then?_" There let's see how he deals with that!

Not even five seconds later did John's phone buzz again. However what greeted him when he flipped his phone open wasn't just a text. No, it was much more. Dave had sent a picture of himself. And not just any picture. He was full on shirtless, toned abs and all, covered in the lightest spray of freckles. Dave was smirking at the camera with his sunglasses on. It was almost too much for John. And underneath it all was probably the most ironic text he had ever seen. "_Why wouldn't you txt this?_"

John just stared. Seriously? Even a straight guy would change teams just because of this picture! Oh…wait…Son of a-! He threw his phone at the wall, face completely red. When I say I'm not a damn homo I mean it! But what the hell is this?!

Sighing, John ran his fingers through his hair and picked up his phone. He deleted the picture and sent a text back. "_You are too conceited_" Before he could even collapse onto his bed Strider had replied.

"_What took you so long? You freaked at the picture didn't you? There's more where that came from Egderp, but either way you wanted_ _that to happen again_" Dave smirked, trying to imagine how John reacted to his picture. Tonight he knew John wouldn't be able to get him out of his mind. He was like a fucking drug. The most addictive kind. He would linger like a fucking ghost and hijack your subconscious until it'd be too late. Once you go Strider, you never go back. (**kudos if you recognized the genius, comedic allusion. Fucking love Jeff Dunham, and Peanut! Although Achmed is my favorite, hahaha :D –NINI)**

Gogdamnit! John growled at his phone. "_I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! AWESDRFDSXEGHGUIJKOL!_"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "_woah there, chill down bro_"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now Dave thinks he's a freaking psychopath! John groaned. "_do you live close? i live near the elementary school_"

Dave grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. He knew no one could resist a Strider. They were just too damn good-looking. But this boy was something else entirely. In all the century's he'd been alive. There was just something about him and the dorky qualities he possessed that Dave found…really fucking cute. In the most ironic way of course. "_hmm how bout i meet yah there then see yah in 5_" Dave texted as he peeled his sweats off and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in them. He then yanked on white T-shirt and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. The vampire walked to the parking garage and hopped on his red sports bike, putting on his black motorbike helmet. He revved the motor before speeding off to the elementary school, zipping through cars with ease. A small smirk began to form on his face.

After John received Dave's text, he scrambled out of his clothes and into some plain white skinny jeans and a blue sweatshirt. He ran out the front door and headed for the school. John stopped at the park and sat down on one of the faded blue swings. Checking his phone, he found that he had arrived a minute early. He began to play with a piece of lint he found in his pockets. To say he was anxious was an understatement, he was beyond nervous. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? It's understandable considering how we barely know each other. I mean, we did just meet tonight. Maybe I'm overreacting and it's just the after effects of whatever he did to me! Yes, that has got to be why I'm feeling so strange! Because I would know if I liked guys, and I know I am _not_ a homosexual…or…at least I think I do._ John checked his phone again, a few more minutes had past and Dave still hadn't shown up. He released a small sigh. I guess maybe he was just pulling one over on the pranking master. Or was he getting stood up? It wouldn't surprise him; people normally did dump him like trash after using him.

Dave came rumbling into the parking lot. He parked his bike and dismounted. Pulling his helmet off, he shook his blonde hair out a bit, shades fitted neatly upon his nose. Any passerby would have described him as the poster child of cool. He placed his helmet on the seat of his bike and looked around. _I'm a little late but it should be ok._ When he spotted John sitting on one of the swings he started walking over. It seemed as if the younger male was looking a bit troubled. John's face was a looking a little despondent, his lips were puffed out a bit in a pout, and his eyes appeared a bit wetter than how Dave remembered them. Damn did the little guy look cute! It's a good thing Dave had expert self-control, otherwise the poor boy would've been taken long ago.

John was close to calling it off and walking home, until a pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders from behind. He squeaked in surprise. Why hadn't he heard the sound of Dave pulling into the parking lot?

"Sup egderp. Why the long face?" Strider questioned.

"Uh-uh what long face? I'm not making any faces," _Smooth one moron._ He internally faceplamed as his face began to heat up.

Dave raised one blonde eyebrow, "You sure? I thought I saw yur lip hangin'." The vampire began to push the younger male's swing. Its long squeaks filled the silence.

John sighed, "It's nothing. Just the past."

"Wanna talk about it? I know we just met and all, and the first thing I did to you could definitely be considered sexual harassment," Dave chuckeled. "But I don't mind if you want to talk about stuff with me." He stopped pushing the swing and instead sat down on the swing next to John. It began to sprinkle as he sat down, "Wanna go sit in the lil' fort jungle gym? We'll stay drier there."

John nodded and stood up, following Dave to the nearby plastic shelter. "Well, it's just that…I've been harassed before, except no one did anything but oral to me because they all thought I was some filthy homo trash, no matter how many times I told them I wasn't. Then they would just leave me afterwards. Let's just say my gag reflex was permanently destroyed," John finished softly, trying to hide his face. It was embarrassing telling him this, but he thought that Dave should know since he was fancying thoughts about being with him, it was only fair.

Dave had crawled in next to John and had pulled him into his lap. He stroked John's hair softly, "I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to kick their asses?" He was tense and angry but his face still remained stoic.

John frowned and snuggled into his chest, taking comfort in his touch. "I-it's fine," he mumbled.

Strider nuzzled his face into John's hair, it smelled of baked goods and strawberries_. _"Okay," Dave murmured, not sure why he suddenly felt so protective of the boy. He was really starting to become attached to the little guy. It seemed kind of weird since they did just meet. He wrapped his arms around John's waist to pull him closer.

John blushed and bit his lip, he was shaking a little at the close proximity. Why did this person make him feel this way? Was it because he was the first person that didn't use him like a piece of tissue?

"Yur cute when yah blush," Dave said, pulling John even closer to him. His breath tickled John's ear, eliciting another shiver from him. "Are you cold?"

He nuzzled back against Dave, "Not really. You're really warm, and I'm not cute." His cheeks were burning. It was just a compliment, he shouldn't be thinking into it so much.

Dave chuckled at his response, "Not all vampires are like ice cubes. But I do love the cold as you can see," he motioned to his shirt. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come over or something, but my bro is crazy."

He laughed at Dave's statement, "Then do you want to come over to my house? My dad is really nice!"

The rain outside the fort was slowly lessening. "Sure, I can drive us if you want. Plus it looks like the rain is letting up."

John smiled, "Sure, that sounds nice. Plus you can take a shower at my place if you need to."

"Ooo, sayin' I smell bad now?" Dave smirked. He loved teasing the younger male to know end, just watching the blush that quickly spread across his whole face was amusing and just too damn cute.

"N-no I'm n-not!" John stuttered. He was having a complete mental freak-out. "I mean you will probably get wet and not want to stay wet and gross feeling!"

Dave laughed and kissed John's cheek. "I'm just messin' with yah darlin'. I know I smell like fresh apples," Dave said, moving John off his lap so he could get out of the plastic play fort. He turned around, helping John step out of the fort. Then he had the most brilliant idea. He leaned in close to John as they walked to his bike. "Can we take a shower together?" Dave asked into John's ear.

The effect was immediate. The blue-eyed male blushed from the neck up, his whole face was practically turning red. "W-w-what?! I-i.."

Dave chuckled, god this boy was too damn cute for his own good. He then pulled his shirt off when they reached his bike and used it to dry the seat off. "I'm just messin' with you…unless of course you really wanna," Dave teased.

John flushed even redder, "I-I might. Maybe…I don't know," he mumbled, averting his gaze.

His bike had a compartment under the seat that Dave threw his shirt into before turning around to face John, holding his helmet out to him. "Really? You would do that?" He blushed so lightly that John didn't notice.

John flushed, "I-i guess. I-i mean I wouldn't mind, maybe," he squeaked out, putting the helmet on. It felt nice, like something out of a movie, where the biker guy gives the girl his helmet so she could stay safe.

Dave got on the bike, John getting on behind. He glanced behind him at the other male, "What's yur address?"

"21605 Fir Drive," John said, wrapping his arms around Dave, a blush forming on his face. He nodded once and revved the engine, then began to drive to John's house. Dave didn't weave through cars this time since he had a mortal passenger with him, and especially so since that passenger was John. Silently, Dave was enjoying the ride much more than he would admit aloud. He loved the feeling of John touching his bare skin, just thinking about it had Dave blushing slightly.

John felt Dave's abs where he was holding on, secretly marveling at how lean he was. Jegus christ this guy was too hot! Damn, it should be a crime to be this sexy. He flushed; loving the cool feeling touching Dave gave him.

Dave smiled lightly and turned onto John's street and into his driveway, wishing it would've lasted longer. "We're here."

John got off the bike and handed the helmet to Dave, his hair was sticking up in a dorky way from the helmet.

The vampire followed suit and took the helmet from John, hanging it on the handle of his bike. "I feel weird that I'm meeting your dad shirtless, not that it wasn't used for a good reason. It would've been a crime to let that hot ass of yours getting all wet."

He blushed at the comment and looked away. "I'm sure you'll be ok, you can borrow one of my shirts if you want." With that said he took Dave's hand and led him inside. "Dad I have a friend with me, is it okay if they spend the night?" John's dad peeked out the kitchen doorway and looked Dave over. He let out a sigh and nodded; John broke out into a wide grin and pulled Dave upstairs.

As he was being pulled up the stairs Dave turned his head to the kitchen, "Thanks Mr. Egbert!" he yelled.

The two heard John's dad chuckle from the kitchen before they entered John's room. Once inside John sighed and took his shirt off. Dave didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring. John was lean just not muscular, but even just the view of John shirtless had Dave blushing slightly.

"Do you want to take separate showers? We don't haaaave to but…," he trailed off, face flushing pink.

Dave's blush felt a bit warmer as he pulled John close and wrapped his arms around his waist. "As much as I'd _love_ to, I don't think that'd be such a great first impression with yur dad there darlin'," he whispered into John's ear.

John frowned, and bit his lip so he wouldn't shiver at the feeling of Dave's naked skin on his. He nuzzled into the blonde's chest, "My dad won't care, probably wouldn't notice anyway…," he muttered.

Dave lightly smiled down at John, "I know darlin', but I don't really wanna seem like _that_ guy, but I'll be here when you get out." He kissed John's cheek.

John pouted a bit, he honestly had no explanation for why he suddenly wanted Dave with him, but he just _needed_ to be near him. "No Dave, please." John whined softly, nuzzling into his chest further. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

His eyebrow rose at John, "You really wanna see me naked that bad eh?"

John instantly flushed a deep shade of red. "No you asshole! I just didn't want to one alone is all…"

Dave's forehead furrowed as he thought, then softened as he came to a decision. He sighed, then smiled at John, "Fine. Can't resist that damn adorable face of yurs."

John blushed and reached up, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you!" He got towels for them both and went down the hallway into the bathroom, Dave following close behind. Once the door was secured he began to strip. As he did so, Dave noticed a light sprinkling of bruises all over his body, some darker than others.

(**DID IT HA! I'll try editing one a week and maybe even more if I can get it in ;) I had fun once again teasing Egbert to know end MWAHAHAH! ^_^ it's fun because I get to feel the power of control a little hahaha! Come on you know you all get Hussie hubris from doing this shit ( ~ ) so much power! Let me know what you think when you finish reading please. Also if you can, do you think you could let me know when there is a review or something, I know find I really want to know what people are saying. Hey, who knows they may have given some good advice. I could try checking the reviews but I already kinda feel weighted down by my online classes *rolls eyes* but yeah! Just lemme ß(pun intended since there is a slight lemon moment in the next chapter heehee!) know! Tally-ho mofos! ;) [oh p.s the tally-ho mofos came from this dating sim game on Pacthesis's deviant page on deviant art, I loved the saying so much I'm starting to use it in my speech, It's just too damn funny for me to resist! ;)]**)**- NINI**

**_welp everyone you heard it from the man haaha, well woman. I figured I wouldn't mess with her words for you guys to read haaha. And you heard her lemon in the next chapter. Wheew don't hate.-A_**

We are still working daily on finishing this story and are commited:D – A/J


	5. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER THREE~

** Okay here's another chapter that you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the length of time it took to get this on here. Juggling online classes over summer break T_T need I say more? Well enjoy and don't forget to review it ;) –Nini**

If John had been paying attention to Dave he might have noticed not only the now visible blush on his face but how concerned he looked.

"…John," Dave kept staring at all the bruises that marred the other boy's perfect skin. He walked up behind John. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Dave asked quietly, running his fingers over the bruises.

John averted his gaze and replied slowly, "The guys at school…"

Dave tensed and his fists tightened, "What did they do?"

The younger male frowned at him, "I told you about the harassment I suffered in school."

The blonde scowled, "I'm gonna kill'em," he growled, his eyes turned to slits, and almost seemed to glow slightly. He gently pulled John over to the shower, turning it on and kissing John's cheek in the process. Dave slipped out of his pants,and picked John up bridal-style, and stepped into the shower, setting him down onto the bleached tiles.

John just blinked and then laughed. "Its fine, you didn't have to carry me."

The other male's response was to pull John closer and kiss his forehead.

The younger male blushed and nuzzled the strider. "Shades...," he mumbled.

Dave took off the only barrier protecting him from the outside world, and placed them on the sink next to John's glasses. He rested his forehead against the others, keeping his eyes closed.

"Dave…Why can't I see your eyes?"

"You already saw them didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but…why can't I see them again? Please? For me? I'll just keep begging until you open them you know."

The vampire let out a resigned sigh and slowly opened his eyes to gaze into John's blue ones.

John could only stare up into Dave's red orbs, marveling at the unnatural beauty of them. It took John a while to snap out of his temporary trance and notice Dave was eyeing his lips. Dave's hand slowly rose to gently tilt John's chin up, leaning in he kissed John.

The boy just stood there until, hesitantly, he shyly returned the kiss. A blush was already appearing on his face.

Dave pulled back with a less than noticeable blush across his cheeks. He was pretty sure his heart would be pounding if he wasn't what he was.

An affectionate and loving expression appeared across John's face as he looked up at Dave. "I-I um."

The other male just smiled and stared into John's big blue eyes. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to wash John's hair. His trademark smirk replaced the smile.

John sighed while Dave washed his hair. He was scared. This relationship end up as a total fluke, and he really didn't want that. _I can't screw this up. I just can't…_

Dave finished washing the other's hair and then kissed him.

He kissed Dave back and decided to return the favor by washing Dave's hair. His blonde tresses were already so soft; John couldn't help but get a little bit enthusiastic with his hair, styling it in different ways or making it stick up.

Sighing happily, Dave closed his eyes, and allowed John to mess with his hair. John's fingers felt so nice on his scalp and the massaging really soothed him. He didn't want this moment to end. _At least John hasn't run away screaming yet. I am a vampire after all. We're a lonely species for a reason._

John stretched up and kissed Dave's nose. "I uh…I _really_ really like you Dave."

Dave slightly blushed and gazed down at John, "But you know what I am; a demon, a vampire. And you aren't afraid at all of these facts."

He rolled his eyes at the blonde, "I don't give a fuck about that silly. I make more blood every day. I'll survive."

The vampire smiled and pulled John closer. "I like you too John." He kissed him hard with a passion.

This caused John to blush furiously and try his best to kiss back as much as he could, returning the same amount of passion. His heart swelling with joy.

Dave responded by tangling his hand in John's hair and placing his other hand on John's lower back, pushing them even closer together.

John just kissed him repeatedly, little butterfly kisses trailing down his neck and all over his face. In between kisses John gasped out, "I-love-you-so-much."

Dave chuckled pulling back slightly, "Love yah' too," his voice was deep and warm. John decided he loved the sound of Dave's voice.

Suddenly Dave grabbed John and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. Then he pushed him up against the shower wall, right underneath the water. It washed the soap out of their hair even more, and their bodies slid together from the wetness.

John blushed at the other's daring move and squirmed a bit because Dave's hands were holding him up by his ass.

The other male leaned in towards John's neck. His breath was steamy and hot against John's skin. It made John blush even more as he stretched his neck a bit to allow the other access. The vampire could only happily oblige to this submission. He ran his tongue up John's neck, eliciting a shiver from said boy. Then he placed a trail of kisses down it until he found a spot that John seemed to like most. He nibbled at that spot, teasing John, and successfully getting a small noise out of the boy. Dave suckled the sensitive skin there, making a small noise in the back of his throat. This had a greater effect on the younger male; John let out a muffled moan and held Dave closer, almost beginning to grind on the vampire until Dave pulled away to look at the hot mess Egbert had become. The vampire found it was getting more and more difficult to rein in his control. John's eyes were filled with lust, and his whole body was slightly flushed, his breath came out in soft pants.

Dave inwardly smirked at the sight before leaning in again, "Ready to get out?" he whispered into John's ear. "The water will only get colder."  
Still in a dazed state, John could only nod as he was let down. He stepped out of the shower, covering his lower portion with a towel, but not before Strider was able to get an eyeful of his ass.

Dave shut the water off and stepped out as well, wrapping a towel around him. He grabbed his shades and slipped them on, then walked up behind John, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey there hot stuff. Nice ass yah' got there."

John blushed at the comment and laughed, "Hey. Hahaha!"

The other male smiled a bit and then kissed John's cheek before picking up his clothes.

They both got dressed after drying off. John looked over at Dave blushing again, "Thank you," he shyly thanked Dave.

Dave smirked, "No problem Egbert."

John smiled and then padded over to his bed, plopping down on the soft sheets. His arms came up over across his face, covering his eyes. "You must think it's stupid that I love you."

The blonde followed him over to his bed. At the comment John made, he raised an eyebrow, and then leaned over John both hands planted on either side of the younger boy's head. "No I don't, you were special to me the second I saw you."

Blue eyes met his shaded ones. John just laughed, a fairly noticeable blush creeping up his face, "Oh? So you mean I was special even as I was hitting you over the head with a trashcan lid, hahaha!"

"Most would've run if they had seen a vampire in an alleyway trying to feed. At least those people would've had a head start before I would get them." Dave chuckled, "Then theres others who apparently can't help but go into hero mode the instant there's a girl involved. Those don't last very long. However you, you were different," and he leaned down to kiss John's neck in the same spot as before.

John blushed and gnawed at his lip, "W-well I just- it was an instinct. I didn't know you were a vampire."

Dave raised one blonde eyebrow, moving his leg so it was between John's thighs, "Oh really? And what do you think now?"

"W-what do you mean?" John shivered.

"Do you like it?" Dave asked, leaning down and nuzzling into the crook of John's neck. He laid on top of him, being sure he wasn't crushing the poor boy. "Or are scared?"

Secretly John liked Dave laying on top of him, but he would never let the blonde know that. "Yes I do."

Dave lightly ran his fangs up and down John's neck, earning another shiver from the boy. "Which question are you answering?"

John was barely able to get out an answer, "T-the first."

"Good," Dave smirked and then stood up, kneeling now, in front of John. He pulled him up into a sitting position. "I never did officially ask this," Dave took one of John's hands and lightly kissed his knuckles. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blue-eyes widened and a blush instantly appeared. John nodded, "Y-yes! I-I mean of course I'll be your boyfriend."

The blonde smiled and leaned over, kissing John and linking their hands together.

John pulled Dave closer and deepened the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest.

Dave gently pushed John back onto the bed, still kissing him. He licked and nipped at John's bottom lip asking for entrance. John complied and allowed him in, moaning softly. Dave's tongue explored John's mouth. He tasted like cake with a slight hint of mint. He decided he liked the taste of John more than anything, and he wanted more. Gripping John's thigh, Dave started grinding against John and let a low growl slip past his lips.

John gasped into the other's mouth, moaning loudly. He started grinding back against Dave as his hands gripped the sheets beneath him. He wanted Dave now more than anything.

Strider pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting them, and licked his lips breaking it. "John?" he breathed out.

The younger male didn't trust himself to speak. Instead he whined and looked back up at Dave with lustful, half-hooded eyes.

That one noise and look was all the answer Dave needed. He smirked and tugged John's shirt off, tossing it across the room. Then he kissed John down his chest nipping the exposed skin. He nipped his way down to the top of John's pants, and looked up from under his shades.

His red eyes seemed to glow with lust, and a question. John's heart stopped, and he couldn't form any competent words to answer Dave's silent question. He whined instead lacing his hands through Dave's blonde locks.

That was enough of an answer for the vampire. He slowly undid John's pants, never breaking eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. When he finally did break eye contact it was to admire the full nudeness of John. He never did get a very good look at the boy in the shower, all he noticed before were the bruises and his ass, not to mention those beautiful blue eyes of his. Now all he could look at was his dick. He licked the precum from the slit on top, and then ran his tongue down his length before finally taking all of him in his mouth, deep throating him.

John gasped, his hands tightening in Dave's hair. "Nnnngh….Daaaave!" He fought the urge to shove Dave's head even further onto his cock. Not used to the pleasure, it became very difficult to control his actions.

As if Dave could sense John's slipping will power, he held down John's hips, then moaned around his cock.

The vibrations gave the desired effect Strider wanted. John whimpered and tried to buck his hips, but Dave prevented that from happening. The dark-haired boy's eyes widened, "Dave I'm gonna-I'm gonna-Ahhhh!" He released into Dave's mouth. The blonde swallowed everything, milking the younger male for all he was worth. When he finished he licked the rest of the cum off his face and crawled up to John, giving him a deep kiss. He pulled back to look at the boy's face. John's eyes were half-lidded, shiny blue orbs. And they were currently gazing at Dave.

Without thinking, the vampire leaned down and kissed John, hard. Then a thought occurred to him, "Yah know, I'm surprised your dad hasn't heard you yet. Do you think he left the house or somethin'?"

John returned Dave's kiss, but the question snapped him out of his lust-induced trance. "I-I don't know, maybe he might have. Well at least I hope so," he blushed.

Dave made a noise of agreement and bent down to kiss John again.

The younger male kissed him but put a hand on his chest pushing him back. "Wait. Can I um…can I do something for you too?" John asked shyly.

"Only if you want to," Dave said, he didn't want to push the other into doing something he wasn't ready to do.

Before John could reply his phone rang loudly, causing him to curse.

**Well that's all for now. Promise there will be lots more smut for you in the next chapter. Please review! It really does make mine, Pure's, and Jade's day when we read reviews, plus it helps when they write more chapters or while I'm editing. Again I have to apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been quite the busy bee! Heehee! But anyways until next chapter! ;) Bye! ~ Nini**


End file.
